omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Stratemeyer
1927 The Tower Treasure The House on the Cliff The Secret of the Old Mill 1928 The Missing Chums Hunting for Hidden Gold The Shore Road Mystery 1929 The Secret of the Caves The Mystery of Cabin Island 1930 The Great Airport Mystery 1931 What Happened at Midnight 1932 While the Clock Ticked 1933 Footprints Under the Window 1934 The Mark on the Door 1935 The Hidden Harbor Mystery 1936 The Sinister Signpost 1937 A Figure in Hiding 1938 The Secret Warning 1939 The Twisted Claw 1940 The Disappearing Floor 1941 The Mystery of the Flying Express 1942 The Clue of the Broken Blade 1943 The Flickering Torch Mystery 1944 The Melted Coins 1945 The Short-Wave Mystery 1946 The Secret Panel 1947 The Phantom Freighter 1948 The Secret of Skull Mountain 1949 The Sign of the Crooked Arrow 1950 The Secret of the Lost Tunnel 1951 The Wailing Siren Mystery 1952 The Secret of Wildcat Swamp 1953 The Crisscross Shadow 1954 The Yellow Feather Mystery The Hooded Hawk Mystery 1956 The Secret of Pirates' Hill 1957 The Ghost at Skeleton Rock 1959 The Mystery at Devil's Paw The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook 1960 The Mystery of the Chinese Junk 1961 Mystery of the Desert Giant 1962 The Clue of the Screeching Owl 1963 The Viking Symbol Mystery 1964 The Mystery of the Aztec Warrior 1965 The Haunted Fort 1966 The Mystery of the Spiral Bridge 1967 The Secret Agent on Flight 101 1968 Mystery of the Whale Tattoo 1969 The Arctic Patrol Mystery 1970 The Bombay Boomerang 1971 Danger on Vampire Trail 1972 The Masked Monkey 1973 The Shattered Helmet 1974 The Clue of the Hissing Serpent 1975 The Mysterious Caravan 1976 The Witchmaster's Key 1977 The Jungle Pyramid 1978 The Firebird Rocket 1979 The Sting of the Scorpion Night of the Werewolf Mystery of the Samurai Sword 1980 The Pentagon Spy The Apeman's Secret The Mummy Case Mystery of Smugglers Cove The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of Survival 1981 The Stone Idol The Vanishing Thieves The Outlaw's Silver The Submarine Caper The Four-Headed Dragon The Infinity Clue Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys: Super Sleuths 1982 Track of the Zombie The Voodoo Plot The Billion Dollar Ransom Tic-Tac-Terror Trapped at Sea Game Plan for Disaster 1983 The Crimson Flame Cave-In 1984 Sky Sabotage The Roaring River Mystery The Demon's Den The Blackwing Puzzle The Secret of the Knight’s Sword Danger on Ice The Feathered Serpent Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys: Campfire Stories (1984) The Hardy Boys Ghost Stories (1984) Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys: Super Sleuths #2 1985 The Swamp Monster Revenge of the Desert Phantom The Skyfire Puzzle Secret Cargo The Alaskan Mystery The Missing Money Mystery 1987 The Mystery of the Silver Star Program for Destruction Dead on Target Evil, Inc. Cult of Crime The Lazarus Plot Edge of Destruction The Crowning Terror Deathgame See No Evil The Genius Thieves Hostages Of Hate 1988 Tricky Business The Sky Blue Frame Danger on the Diamond Shield of Fear The Shadow Killers The Serpent's Tooth Mystery Brother Against Brother Perfect Getaway The Borgia Dagger Too Many Traitors Blood Relations Line of Fire The Number File A Killing In The Market Nightmare In Angel City Witness To Murder Street Spies Double Exposure 1989 Breakdown in Axeblade Danger On The Air Wipeout Cast of Criminals Spark of Suspicion Dungeon of Doom Disaster For Hire Scene Of The Crime The Borderline Case Trouble In The Pipeline Nowhere To Run Countdown To Terror Thick As Thieves The Deadliest Dare Without A Trace Blood Money Collision Course Final Cut 1990 The Secret of the Island Treasure The Money Hunt Terminal Shock The Million-Dollar Nightmare Tricks of the Trade The Smoke Screen Mystery The Dead Season Running on Empty Danger Zone Diplomatic Deceit Flesh And Blood Fright Wave Highway Robbery The Last Laugh Strategic Moves Castle Fear In Self-Defense Foul Play 1991 Attack of the Video Villains Panic on Gull Island Fear on Wheels The Prime-Time Crime The Secret of Sigma Seven Three-Ring Terror Flight Into Danger Rock ‘N’ Revenge Dirty Deeds Power Play Choke Hold Uncivil War Web of Horror Deep Trouble Beyond The Law Height of Danger Terror on Track Spiked! 1992 The Demolition Mission Radical Moves The Case of the Counterfeit Criminals Sabotage at Sports City Rock 'n' Roll Renegades The Baseball Card Conspiracy Open Season Deadfall Grave Danger Final Gambit Cold Sweat Endangered Species No Mercy The Phoenix Equation Lethal Cargo Rough Riding Mayhem in Motion Rigged For Revenge 1993 Danger in the Fourth Dimension Trouble at Coyote Canyon The Case of the Cosmic Kidnapping The Mystery in the Old Mine Carnival of Crime The Robot's Revenge Real Horror Screamers Bad Rap Road Pirates No Way Out Tagged For Terror Survival Run The Pacific Conspiracy Danger Unlimited Dead of Night Sheer Terror Poisoned Paradise 1994 Mystery with a Dangerous Beat Mystery on Makatunk Island Racing to Disaster Reel Thrills Day of the Dinosaur The Treasure at Dolphin Bay Toxic Revenge False Alarm Winner Take All Virtual Reality Dead Man in Deadwood Inferno Of Fear Darkness Falls Deadly Engagement Hot Wheels Sabotage at Sea Mission: Mayhem A Taste For Terror 1995 Sidetracked to Danger Crusade of the Flaming Sword Maximum Challenge Crime in the Kennel Cross-Country Crime The Hypersonic Secret Illegal Procedure Against All Odds Pure Evil Murder By Magic Frame-Up True Thriller Peak of Danger Wrong Side Of the Law Campaign of Crime Wild Wheels Law Of the Jungle Shock Jock 1996 The Cold Cash Caper High-Speed Showdown The Alaskan Adventure The Search for the Snow Leopard Slam Dunk Sabotage The Desert Thieves Fast Break Blown Away Moment of Truth Bad Chemistry Competitive Edge Cliff-Hanger Sky High Clean Sweep Cave Trap Acting Up Blood Sport The Last Leap 1997 Lost in Gator Swamp The Giant Rat of Sumatra The Secret of Skeleton Reef Terror at High Tide The Mark of the Blue Tattoo Trial and Terror The Emporor’s Shield Survival of the Fittest Absolute Zero River Rats High Wire Act The Viking’s Revenge Stress Point Fire In the Sky 1998 The Ice-Cold Case The Chase for the Mystery Twister The Crisscross Crime The Rocky Road to Revenge Danger in the Extreme Eye on Crime Dead In the Water Double Crossing A Crime for Christmas 1989 Shock Waves Dangerous Games The Last Resort 1990 The Paris Connection Buried in Time Mystery Train 1991 Best of Enemies High Survival New Year's Evil The Black Dragon (1991, by Bill McCay) The Negative Zone (1991, by Bill McCay) Cyborg Kickboxer (1991, by Steven Grant) The DNA Disaster (1991, by F. Gwynplaine MacIntyre) Monster Machine (1991, by Debra Doyle & James D. Macdonald) Aquatech Warriors (1991, by Debra Doyle & James D. MacDonald) 1992 Tour of Danger Spies and Lies Tropic of Fear Time Bomb Moonstalker (1992) The Microbots (1992, by Robert E. Vardeman) Fire Biker (1992) Mind Games (1992, by Bruce Holland Rogers) Mutant Beach (1992 by Robert E. Vardeman) 1993 Courting Disaster Hits and Misses Evil in Amsterdam The Alien Factor Death Quake (1993, Bridget McKenna) Quantum Force (1993) 1994 Desperate Measures Passport to Danger Hollywood Horror Copper Canyon Conspiracy 1995 Danger Down Under Dead on Arrival Target for Terror Secrets of the Nile 1996 A Question of Guilt Islands of Intrigue Murder on the Fourth of July High Stakes 1997 Nightmare in New Orleans Out of Control Exhibition of Evil At All Costs Royal Revenge 1998 Operation Titanic Process of Elimination 1999 The Caribbean Cruise Caper The Hunt for the Four Brothers A Will to Survive The Lure of the Italian Treasure The London Deception Daredevils 2000 A Game Called Chaos Training for Trouble The End of the Trail The Spy that Never Lies Skin & Bones 2001 Crime in the Cards Past And Present Danger Trouble Times Two The Castle Conundrum Ghost of a Chance Kickoff to Danger 2002 The Test Case Trouble in Warp Space Speed Times Five Hide-and-Sneak Trick-or-Trouble In Plane Sight 2003 The Case of the Psychic's Vision The Mystery of the Black Rhino Passport to Danger Typhoon Island Double Jeopardy The Secret of the Soldier's Gold 2004 Warehouse Rumble The Dangerous Transmission Wreck and Roll Hidden Mountain No Way Out Farming Fear 2005 One False Step Motocross Madness